qeepiifandomcom-20200215-history
Edgeworth
►IN-GAME INFO basic information lj '''— objecturmom '''name — Miles Edgeworth age — 25 gender — Male birthday — N/A birthplace — Los Angeles sexuality — Asexual marital status — Unofficially Divorced height — N/A weight — N/A hair color — Silver eye color — Gray languages '— English, German, French, Italian '''likes '— Pess, Tea, Chess, Reading, Law, Steel Samurai 'dislikes '— Fools, Obnoxious People, Criminals ►ABILITIES/SKILLS Miles is a rather normal human being. He doesn't have any special powers or magical weapons. All he has is his high level of intelligence. His career as a prosecutor has given to him the mindset to process things in a logical manner and he is able to figure out or see things in people that others miss. ►RELATIONSHIPS It should be noted that in his early months of KC Miles had formed some rather interesting relationships with others. He had also been close to Phoenix Wright and Mia Fey at one point before they started vanishing. Whitney, a mun, had also been his adoptive daughter before she too eventually left. However, for a brief time he was out of the city and when he returned he had his memories wiped so he has no recollection of the year spent previously. '''Beloved Puppy Pess - '''An adorable Shiba Inu pup that is Mile's little pride and joy. He loves the damn thing to death and his emotional state can very well depend on Pess' well being. The Ex-Husband '''Lelouch - The two had met through a rather strange serious of events where Lelouch required the need of a defense attorney and accidentally called on Miles. They didn't get along too well after that, constantly arguing with one another. However, they somehow managed to stop fighting long enough to make actual conversation and things went a lot smoother from that point on. A friendship between them formed, helped by both having similar hobbies and issues in their love lives that they helped one another get through. After sharing a drunken kiss the two began to question their seemingly platonic relationship, but both deemed that they were still in love with their current partners, despite Edgeworth's crumbling relationship with his own. As their friendship deepened it seemed feelings did as well and eventually Edgeworth confessed his love to Lelouch, who reciprocated much to the others relief. Stepping up the couple stage had its challenges, but they managed to make their way through them and were rather happy. Children of theirs from the future showed up, Ciel, Haseo and Haru, and in the summer they wedded. Things were good for awhile until their children gradually began to vanish back to their normal times and eventually led to Lelouch and Edgeworth leaving it themselves. However, when Edgeworth returned he had no memory. Lelouch approached him upon his arrival, but things didn't go so well. The two often fight as Edgeworth is more dodgy of Lelouch and kept catching him in lies and Lelouch not being very receptive of Edgeworth's responses to him. However, the more time they spent around one another starting leaving Edgeworth with odd feelings toward Lelouch. It seemed that even though the mental memories had been erased, the physical ones had not. At first he found himself irritated and upset by these feelings as he mentally did not want to do things like hold Lelouch's hand or kiss him, despite his body having the urge to do so. However, he began to realize it was growing tiresome to try and fight the desires off and after kissing him confessed to what he had been feeling. This turn of events led to Lelouch offering a "friends with benefits" sort of situation to help Edgeworth figure out if he wanted to purse the emotional aspects of what his body was having him desire. Edgeworth agreed and since then the two have been growing closer to one another little by little. Although, with the coming of the Zombie Arc things are getting tense between them due to Edgeworth finally learning more about Lelouch's past and even though he feels sure that he will be able to see past what Lelouch has done, there is still a lingering doubt in the back of his mind. Friends Category:Characters Category:Fandom: Ace Attorney